


小兔子壓狼記

by yewook0508



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewook0508/pseuds/yewook0508





	小兔子壓狼記

要问金厉旭一开始为什么会走上约炮的这条路，简单总结一个字来说，就是：忙。

因为忙，所以没法交女朋友、没能结识异性、更不行解决生理需求

毕竟说起恋爱来男人没女人这么高上，谈再多最终目标就一个词：上床

这没有什么，基于生物观点：性是繁衍后代的唯一方式。

若说恋爱的其中一项好处，便是能与人合理发生关系，那么男性进入恋爱的其中目的是性，倒也并不难理解

只是生理女性和男性不同，在"交配" 过后必须承担"怀孕" 的风险，人类雌性在怀孕时付出的成本也相较其他生物高得多，因此女性天生在"性事" 上相对谨慎与小心───所以有句话是这么说的：男人做爱只需要一张床；女人做爱却必须要一个理由

哪怕自认新好男人的金厉旭也承认：他会对女朋友的温柔体贴，极尽呵护，终极目标也不过是那档事。

可惜他没有时间。别说哄女生开心，连摸着个边的机会都没有。

有天，也不知道哪天有朋友碎了嘴，告诉他一夜情这回事...听得他当下瞠目结舌，灵光的小脑袋转得飞快：对啊，反正目的只是满足冲动，彼此合意便能跳过交往直奔主题，简直太有效率

更别说他要颜有颜要才华有才华，鱿鱼友人都能有个床伴，没道理他没有

于是怀着兴奋的心情打开新世界的大门───然后彻底领悟到，想像是丰腴的，现实是骨感的。就算同为追求一夜情的，女性骨子里初生的感性不可抛弃

明明是约炮，交换讯息之后还要先聊个天换个照片，先出去先约会漫无目的的走马看花，最后才能踏进房间。

───那到底跟交往有什么两样?只是时间变短罢了！

几次下来金厉旭忍不住想翻白眼：一开始就知道彼此下了床的变成陌生，到底为啥还要搞这么多飞机?

见直浪费小爷时间......啧啧

「啊嗯..等等」被人压在床上，金厉旭臀部高高翘起。

「你不专心」身后男人声音沙哑，低沉声线却兼具甜美

「不！没有...等、等等..啊......」后庭被深深挺进。

左手稍息似的被人抓着压在后腰，右手则是被用力扣在床上，金厉旭的下身承受着男人猛烈的撞击。

「唔啊..轻、轻点.....拜托...」完全使不上力挣扎的金厉旭双眸含满泪水，修长手指用力揪紧床单。

为什么会这样...?刚刚有什么东西乱入了...?

继续拉回话题。

天知道哪来的灵感，追求效率的金厉旭三加减除以二之后，雷打到似的跑去窥探起一夜情的同志版。

看着庞大的留言内容...更新速度之快，感叹果然男人约炮这部分主动的多，然后稍稍在脑海里想像了下两位同姓拥抱画面，一天下来...嗯..... .果断放弃

因为电脑没关，第二天咬着早餐继续看... 然后又放弃。接着第三天...第四天.....如此这般周而复始，明明是对男人没兴趣，潜移默化间居然也动了似乎可以尝试一下的念头。

就在想法跃动的瞬间，最新一篇更文蹦入视线：相约的距离不远，文字风格又很对自己的胃...更重要的是，取代照片，男人留下的语音声之性感，简直令声控的金厉旭理智颓然倾倒。

因为头次和同性约炮，金厉旭难免有些紧张。推开咖啡厅玻璃门，角落男子清瘦的身形让他留下深刻印象：回眸的他，黑发从前额柔软落下，微微遮掩的凤眸狭长有神，鼻梁高挺，弯出弧度的薄唇透亮，瞬间柔和的眉目像朵夜来香柔缓绽放。

啊啊...好漂亮的人。比想像中更好看的男人使金厉旭握紧胸前拳头。若是如此美人，他相信自己能压得下去。

是的，对于攻受他从未质疑过。身为一位直男，他从未想过自己非得被压在身下，毕竟身高不是距离，看看吴邪和小哥、品品艾莲和兵长，这些CP难道不强大不王道嘛?

大家说是不是?对不对?有没有道理?

更别说眼前男子玉骨仙姿，一副身娇体柔易推倒的模样，纵然总总被主导的情况显示其强势一面，但被仙气迷的神魂颠倒的金厉旭，在浴室前被要求共浴时，都还喜孜孜地相信自己绝对是在上面的那方...

※

金钟云是位行骗专家。当然，更多时候，他希望别人称呼他为"演员"。

只是普通的演艺活动总使他感觉少了什么，当某次因缘际会参与朋友设下的巨大骗局后，他突然意识到，这个职业才是他寻找已久的真正的天命。

瞒天过海的任物能给他的，不只是物质上的满足，更重要的是那种命悬一线，生死一瞬的快感。每个步骤精准掌控并完成时带给他的成就使他肾上腺素激升，涌现兴奋的像是致命毒药，尝过一次致死无法自拔

与此同时高涨的欲望也使他急欲解放！

悄悄避过庆功宴，拿起外套送出讯息，现在的他只想找足够盛载欲望的酒杯，近乎饥渴的───

门上摇铃响起时金钟云自然回首，进来的男孩看起来相当年经，落日余晖在他身后，为他栗色短发烫上层金边。

看男孩握紧拳头放在胸前，面颊酡红，一双黑眸眨呀眨的望着自己，那副天真的模样使他忍俊不禁，凤眸微微弯起───

将人压在浴室门上，相比外表稚嫩，青年远比想像中还配合。满意咬住对方下唇，尖锐犬齿轻轻划过唇瓣，男孩紧张的张口，柔软的舌尖便顺势潜入。在一阵激烈的缠绵过后，金钟云吐出炙热气息，顶着对方额头，在鼻尖啄下一吻

「可以吗?」

「嗯...」

见男孩首肯，金钟云俯身舔拭青年颈脖

「可是...」青年不安的发出声音，金钟云敷衍的嗯了一声，咬住对方耳尖。

「啊...」几乎同一时间，金钟云从两人贴合处感觉到对方兴奋。薄唇上扬，敏感的身体总易使人兴致高昂，金钟云继续啮咬耳壳，膝盖分开青年两腿轻轻磨蹭，左手则不安分地从下摆探入...

「等等..」被撩拨得受不了，金厉旭抬高下巴，无力的握住对方隔着衣物刺激胸前的小手。 「可我是第一次...」思来想去，金厉旭还是决定坦承这件事。他听说网上都是0号约炮较多，同时也知道横冲直撞的行为只会使受方痛苦，眼前男人这么美好，他不想伤着对方

勾起嘴角，金钟云平流缓进的抬起头，厮磨着男孩脸颊思索着他话语背后可能代表的意义...最后得出个结论：「我教你」

温柔的嗓音，混着湿热的气息吹进耳里，金厉旭身子一软，便任由对方掌控身体

身为一位负责任的好男人，金厉旭不会特别介意先让对方教自己，而且说白的，他真有那么点好奇0号的感觉，就只有好奇一点点，多一点都不行

胡思乱想之际，衣服已经脱下，「首先这里...」温度适宜的热水在彼此之间流淌，男人沾满泡沫的手往两腿探去，见金厉旭没有反抗，很干脆的直接往重点碰去「...一定要洗干净」

「嗯...」金厉旭强打着理智想认真学习，但被握住的兴奋迫使恍神。右手下意识抓住对方手臂想要推开，却又迟迟无法出力「哈啊...等....」股间快感连连，明明只是清洗，确认金厉旭有快飞天堂的错觉

「不..等..等等.....」唱反调似的，金厉旭愈想停止，对方手速愈快，很快欲望便胜过了理智，他索性搂住对方脖子，任凭男人摆布。不一会儿，便在男子手中解放

「很好，接下来换这里...」让少年靠在身上，金钟云的手指毫不犹豫地往禁地探去「这里更重要，但要注意不能使用沐浴乳，有些会太刺激...」

知道男子要做什么，金厉旭本能的绷紧身体。此时耳边传出男人性感的低语：「乖...要学就要学全部喔，你想当个半吊子吗?」

像是哄人的语气让金厉旭咬住下唇，他摇摇头，配合对方乖乖将单脚抬起。

「很好」犒赏似的，男人舔咬金厉旭敏感的耳壳，将抹上大量润滑液的手指小心探进「现在深呼吸，然后，呼唤我的名字，慢慢地把我手指推出去... 」

金钟云也不知道自己原来有耐心教这种事，但不知怎么的，看着青年那双宛如幼犬般湿润的黑眸，他就狠不下心放纵。几次进出之后，逐渐增加手指数量，直到男孩后庭彻底屈服，金钟云才将胀到不行的欲望，徐徐推入───

※

男人的温柔出了浴室便戛然而止。像是放出的猛兽似的，被抱回床上的金厉旭，被人从后狠狠贯穿

由于被人压着由上往下穿刺对腰实在太伤，几次撞击之后，金厉旭眨吧着眼回头，发出可怜的悲鸣：「啊...云..你轻点、轻点...」

顺势扳过小脸啃了上去，金钟云轻易攫住红唇小舌，在男孩口里肆虐。不只如此，埋在你内的下身更是放肆冲撞，直到男还发出求饶的呜呜声，他才稍稍退出，将人翻过身

「哈啊...」终于能喘口气的金厉旭，盯着男人姣好面容满腹委屈，他明明还有听说，同志间互攻是比较多的啊，怎么..「啊...」还没想完，就因为金钟云的再次没入而忍不住发出呻吟

「有没有人说过你声音很棒?」拾起男孩扭住枕头的右手，金钟云在腕处烙下一吻

「嗯啊..云哥......」嘴巴上说的温柔，体内的攻势却相当猛烈。金厉旭攀上男人的肩，将头埋进金钟云颈窝。

这一切都太公平了。若说开始是因为不懂，让人从头到尾带着做了一遍，现在都从浴室转到床上了，怎么自己还是被压的分?想到这，伤到自尊的金厉旭鼻头一热，不只是生理泪水而已，甚至吸起鼻子啜泣起来

大概是这突然的委屈让男人吓到了吧。他很快抽离身体，把人扶好躺下，捧起金厉旭伤心的小脸端详好几秒，然后心疼地吻干他湿润的眼角

「乖...不哭不哭......」男人现实中的声音比网路上还好听。尤其是哄人时，软软的气音有些沙哑，同时满溢甜美。

「呜...」听见男人安慰，身体都快要散架的金厉旭双手掩面，整个身子蜷缩起来「...你坏....好坏......大坏蛋..... .」

「好好好，对不起，我是坏蛋」忍不住泛出苦笑，他的确称不上是个好人。

可一夜情这种事，不就是互相玩得尽兴吗?金钟云对床第之术向来很有信心，怎么会让这孩子委屈成这样?

「...是不是弄痛你了?抱歉...」难道是因为太久没做，所以技巧退步了? 但他已经费心小心了呀

「...不是痛......」虽然心里难受，但身体的感觉是骗不了人的。

初次被进入的确让金厉旭难受，很快适应的身体马上就学会追逐快感起来。可就算这样...也不代表他该被一直压在下面啊！顶着红通通的鼻子，坚守直男的自尊，金厉旭不满地道：「是不公平!!!」

不公平......? 这下金钟云蒙了。不公平?是什么东西不公平?

见男人一脸无辜地盯着自己，金厉旭鼓起腮帮：「不是说好轮着来吗?你怎么可以一直上我?」说完，晶亮的黑眸又染上一层水光「你怎么可以都不休息?你体力好也要为别人着想啊!我是第一次很累欸!你怎么可以不给我休息!!!」

※

明明是抱怨，可金厉旭鼓起的双颊，加上鼻塞的尾音，让他语气怎么听怎么像撒娇，奶里奶气简直要萌化金钟云的心

金钟云本就喜欢可爱的东西，被这样一通抱怨，脸上表情差点崩不住，不过他很快正色，毕竟他刚刚听见了什么...?

轮着来...?他到底是什么时候答应过这么荒谬的东西?而且...这孩子居然妄想要上他?

「...你想上我?」勾出玩味的微笑，金钟云摸上男孩腰骨，带住巧劲揉捏。不过就是为了上一场任务刻意减了肥，有至于让人产生这样的错觉么

「嗯...」移开视线，金厉旭被捏着腰肢发软，脸蛋红得像蔷薇。他必须用力咬住下唇，才能不发出呻吟

「看看你，都全身无力的靠在我身上了，要怎么上我?」抬起对方脸蛋，金钟云凝视着那张忍住情欲的精致脸孔，浅浅勾起嘴角「你能像我这样?嗯?」

「唔...嗯嗯......」死死闭着眼睛，下身酥麻一片，金厉旭不知道男人是对他身体施展了什么魔法，只觉得那触腰的手法简直情色到不行，只是被揉个两下身体便兴奋不已

「...喜欢吗?」咬住男孩耳壳，舌尖灵巧的在耳珠上打转

「啊...」不行了...金厉旭睁开眼眸。男人的手指不停在身上恣意点火，欲火熊熊燃烧，早先被摩擦的区域紧缩...他感觉得出，身体多渴望被再次填满

「看看你腰扭成这样...到底是想上我嘛......」抬起男孩大腿勾到腰上，金钟云细细啮咬前胸，提着身体在入口摩拳擦掌「还是想被我上?」

「唔嗯...」感觉对方稍稍挺进一些又退出，金厉旭忍不住抬腰跟上，奋力的想迎接对方「...嗯......」

「不说吗..?」细腻的亲吻从锁骨往上，从下颚到嘴角，金钟云居高临下的望着身下人充满情欲的双眸「嘴硬的孩子没有糖吃喔」说完，瞬间从相接的地方抽离

「不、不要...」几乎下意识地脱口而出。看着男人戏谑的表情，转念一下反正下了床都是陌生人，顾不得羞耻，对着男人道「给我...」然后，就像开关被打开似地，金厉旭扭着身体贴紧男人「给我...求求你......」

「好，给你、都给你───」本就是忍耐的金钟云没有犹豫，狠狠提枪撞入。抽出、再撞入

「啊啊...哈呀......嗯嗯...」比之前几次都更激情进出让金厉旭更积极地抬腰迎接「嗯嗯...好棒...... 」

因称赞而更显欢愉，金钟云嘴角勾起邪气，二话不说将人拉起，以骑乘的姿势深深将欲望挺进

「哈...太深了.....唔嗯..太..真的太深了...」肌肤贴合的没有一丝缝隙，深处因猛烈的突击而紧缩。金厉旭用力收紧手臂，在快感之浪的拍打中，男人是唯一浮木

「不喜欢吗?」扳起少年臀瓣用力挺入，金钟云次次擦上敏感点

「云...哈啊...嗯啊嗯嗯......」

「不喜欢吗?」挺腰更加卖力地往深处进攻

「啊啊...喜、喜欢...云哥、我不行了......」

「不行也要忍」握住男孩鼓胀的分身，啃上喉结，金钟云任欲望奔腾，在男孩体内冲撞

交合之处递出的热度惊人，刺激的电流直劈脑门，再也无法思考的金厉旭再也无法思考，随着律动呻吟出声。

听见青年诱人的喘息，金钟云再也顾不得绅士，将人往下一压，抬腰就开始高速穿刺

快感漫天覆地，搂住男人修长颈项，金厉旭感觉自己步步攀向高峰，像是在海啸顶端───终于，巨浪落下，体内被股热流贯穿，金厉旭的欲望，也随之喷发而出


End file.
